This invention is directed to the problem of producing materials and articles which are essentially waterproof during use yet can be readily disposed of in an aqueous environment, such as by flushing in a toilet, after use is completed. Such materials are particularly desirable for the production of disposable articles of sanitary clothing, for example diapers, colostomy bags, sanitary napkins, etc. In such applications, it is hygienically undesirable to store the used article with the other refuse for commercial disposal. However, other important areas of application are disposable containers of all types, such as paper cups and paper bags, and various types of packaging, such as cardboard boxes and drums. In the latter applications where the need for on-the-spot disposibility is less acute, the property of being readily dispersed or solubilized in aqueous environments would still facilitate commercial disposal of the used products. Two general approaches to this problem have been employed in the past. One approach has been to use composite structures wherein one layer of material is waterproof and intended to be reused, for example a rubber sheet, while the second layer is water-disposable. It will be appreciated that such articles are at best partially disposable. A second approach has been to use various means for coating or impregnating a base material to impart water-repellent properties thereto. In the latter case, it has generally been found that when the amount of the coating or impregnating substance used is sufficient to impart the desired degree of water-repellency, the resulting product tends to degenerate too slowly in water and causes plugging of toilets and drains. Furthermore, these methods offer little or no opportunity to control the degree of waterrepellency of the final product.